


Evidence of a Culprit

by Ladysmiths (Karjul)



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Ladysmiths' Ring of 3, M/M, Magnificent Seven AU: ATF, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-01 15:53:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5211785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karjul/pseuds/Ladysmiths
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris and Ezra jump to the wrong conclusion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evidence of a Culprit

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old story previously posted at our Ladysmiths Fanfiction Archive. The Ladysmiths are two authors. This story was wonderfully written by my cohort and talented friend Nic. We love Ezra/Vin/Chris so named them our Ring of 3.

Chris watched the sharpshooter stagger through the door, taking in the dishevelled appearance of the young man. Checking his watch, Chris saw that Vin only had a few minutes to get to the seminar he was supposed to be attending on new weapons the agency was testing.

Team 7 were all in LA for a couple of weeks, attending a conference on various topics. Instead of all of them attending every seminar, Chris had divided the topics up between them so that they all got a reasonable amount of spare time, knowing that when they got back to Denver each of them could brief the rest on what they’d learned.

Although he’d never admit it, Chris always hovered around the lobby whenever he knew a session would start, making sure whichever member of his team were assigned to attend got there in time. He’d made sure Josiah was at the profiling seminar yesterday afternoon, and he’d seen JD enter the conference room for the speeches on electronic equipment earlier this morning. Naturally, he’d done this covertly, not wanting his team to know he was acting like a mother hen.

Vin headed straight for the elevators, and Chris assumed the sharpshooter was in a hurry to get to his room and change before the seminar. As the young man waited for the elevator, Chris took note of his appearance once more. Vin looked as though....well, he looked like....he looked like someone had attacked him. Vin’s shirt was open and torn, scratches marred the smooth skin, and were those grass stains on his jeans?

Chris immediately looked around for Ezra, but couldn’t spot the undercover agent. That wasn’t really surprising. Vin didn’t really care about his appearance all that much and never seemed to have any qualms about walking around looking scruffy, especially after...however Ezra wouldn’t have walked through a crowded lobby looking that way, the undercover agent would have found a less obvious route to his room. And if Vin looked like this, Chris could only imagine what Ezra must be looking like. Chris’ eyes wandered back to the sharpshooter, was that a bite mark on his chest?

The team leader didn’t really blame Vin or Ezra, since they’d gotten to LA they’d barely seen each other. So taking a few minutes of spare time to jump one another was understandable, Chris would have been just as tempted if he’d found himself in a secluded spot with either Ezra or Vin. But still, this was cutting it fine, both his agents knew the schedules and could have been a little more responsible. If Chris had been with them he would have shown restraint and put their work commitments first...well, he would have made sure they were finished in plenty of time to get Vin ready for his conference....okay, so if he’d gotten his hands on Vin or Ezra, or better still, both, they’d probably still be at it.

\----

Ezra couldn’t tear his eyes away from the decidedly rumpled sharpshooter standing at the elevators. He’d just come out of the restaurant from his late breakfast, glad that the seminar he was required to attend was scheduled for the afternoon so he could sleep in until all hours.

As his gaze raked over Vin’s body, Ezra missed nothing - the torn clothing, the scratches, the bite mark, even the red and raw looking fingers and, dear Lord, was that a leaf in Vin’s hair? Ezra shuffled slightly, the way Vin looked right now made the undercover agent want to do what Chris had obviously done to the young man just a few minutes ago.

Ezra was aware that Vin had to be in the meeting room very soon and was surprised Chris would let them cut it this fine. Of course, Ezra himself was usually late for everything and he had no qualms about causing others to be tardy also, but Chris was usually the one lecturing him about responsibility and putting work before pleasure. That was probably why Ezra couldn’t see Chris anywhere, he didn’t want to get caught knowing that he was to blame for Vin’s lateness for a change. If Chris or Vin were just half as frustrated as he was about not being able to spend any quality time together, then Ezra couldn’t really blame them for jumping one another when they found themselves in a secluded spot.

The undercover agent sighed, he just wished he could have been there, but then if he had been they’d probably still be at it.

\----

Finally, Vin was able to step off the elevator and headed straight for his room. Before he made it, JD stopped him, the kid had been lingering in the hall waiting for Buck. “Geez, Vin what happened? You look awful.”

“Thanks kid,” Vin muttered as he moved to pass JD.

Up close, JD could see that Vin’s shuffling was pain-filled, there was a dark bruise starting to show on his side where his shirt was torn, and some of the scratches that were still bleeding looked quite deep. “You look like you’ve been mugged, who did this to you?” JD asked in concern.

“No-one,” Vin answered, realising JD was waiting for an explanation the sharpshooter looked down as he continued, “When I was goin’ for a walk I ran into a little girl, she was upset because a kitten was stuck up a tree. But when I climbed up there, the damn critter didn’t take too kindly to bein’ rescued, so we both ended up fallin’ out of the tree.”

JD snickered as he reached out and picked the leaf out of the sharpshooter’s hair. The kid quickly lowered his head to hide the smirk as Vin looked up, “It ain’t funny kid. I feel like shit and you’re laughin’ at me.”

“I’m sorry.” JD tried to keep his laughter in check, but failed miserably when he noticed the mark on Vin’s chest, “It looks like the poor, little kitty even bit you.”

Vin sighed, partly at JD’s obvious amusement and partly at the concern he heard in the voice behind him.

“It bit you?” Nathan asked, he’d stepped out of his room when he’d heard JD telling Vin how awful he looked and had listened to the conversation. “Let me take a look.”

“It’s nothin’, I’m fine,” Vin tried to brush passed Nathan.

“We don’t know that, we don’t know where the cat came from.” Nathan refused to let the sharpshooter go and was looking over the bite mark and the scratches. “You have to go to a doctor and get a shot.”

“Okay, I will later,” Vin just wanted to get cleaned up. “My seminar’s about to start and I have to get changed.”

“Some of these scratches are pretty deep too,” Nathan continued as if he hadn’t heard what Vin said. “You should get them cleaned and bandaged properly. Although I don’t think you’ll need any stitches.”

“I’ll have a shower before I change. But I really need to go, Chris’ll kill me if I don’t get to the conference room on time,” Vin stated more firmly, becoming a little exasperated with the attention.

“And you’re feeling a little warm, you’ve probably already developed a slight fever and we don’t want it to get worse,” Nathan again ignored what Vin was saying. “I’ll take you to the doctor now.”

“Have you been listening to me at all?” Vin wanted to know. “I have to get to this seminar, I’ll go to the doctor later, I’ll be fine till then.”

“I’ll cover for you at the seminar,” JD offered. “Buck won’t mind going sightseeing alone, I’ll just let him know.”

As JD bounded down the corridor towards Buck’s room, Nathan tugged lightly on Vin’s sleeve to indicate that he wanted the sharpshooter to follow him. Realising it was no use arguing, Vin sighed, “Can I at least put some clean clothes on first?”

Nathan smiled indulgently, “Sure Vin, I’ll wait here.”

\----

Chris took one more look around before leaving the lobby. He hadn’t paid very much attention when quite a substantial crowd had surged towards the conference room, thinking that Vin would be late. Now, Chris realised the sharpshooter must have made it in time and the leader had missed him in the throng of people.

Sinking into one of the chairs outside by the pool, Chris sighed as he placed his drink on the table next to him. He’d hoped to rake his eyes over the lean, hard body of the sharpshooter once more before the young man had to attend his seminar. But obviously that wasn’t going to happen, so Chris was lingering around the hotel hoping that Ezra would make an appearance. Unfortunately, the undercover agent was being as elusive as usual and Chris had no idea where to start looking for him. Hell, for all Chris knew, Ezra could still be wherever Vin had come from.

They had probably gone for a walk, when Vin leaned over to run his lips and tongue around Ezra’s ear. Chris could just imagine the mischievous ‘no-one’s around, come here’ look the sharpshooter would have given Ezra, knowing full well the undercover agent wouldn’t have been able to resist.

Taking one more look around to make sure they were alone, Ezra reached out to Vin, grabbed the front of his shirt and, with his most charming smile in place, ripped it open. Realising what he’d just instigated and what the predatory look in Vin’s eyes meant, Ezra quickly undid the buttons on his own shirt before the sharpshooter had a chance to ruin his clothing. The pure lust emanating from Vin as the undercover agent’s smooth, hard muscled chest was revealed propelled Ezra forward, crushing Vin’s lips with his own and pushing the younger man back into the tree that was behind them.

Vin opened his mouth under the assault, drawing Ezra’s tongue deeper and letting it have free reign. Ezra tasted every inch of Vin’s mouth and when he felt the sharpshooter’s bare chest gently press against his, Ezra couldn’t help but push harder. The feel of their heating flesh rubbing together soon had Ezra grinding his whole body against the lean sharpshooter, not caring how uncomfortable the rough bark must be against Vin’s back or that it was probably tearing the ruined shirt even more.

Vin didn’t seem to notice the discomfort either, as he leaned his head back against the trunk of the tree as Ezra’s hot mouth moved along his jaw, down his neck and to his chest. As the undercover agent continuously kissed, nipped and sucked at the delectable skin, Ezra’s hands began wandering over Vin’s lean chest, stopping occasionally to tweak at the nipples as he came to them.

Ezra automatically dug his fingers into Vin’s flesh as he felt the sharpshooter’s long fingers lightly brush over his stomach. When a hand cupped the bulge in his pants, Ezra reflexively bit down, his teeth sinking into yielding skin. Fearing he’d hurt the sharpshooter, Ezra quickly looked up to make sure the young man was all right.

Vin’s eyes were shining as he grinned ferally at the undercover agent, grabbing a handful of wavy, chestnut hair with his free hand, the sharpshooter pulled Ezra into another searing kiss, while his other hand never left the undercover agent’s crotch.

Breaking the kiss, Vin seemed heedless of the fact that he hadn’t been able to move away from the tree, and the harsh wood was scraping along his back as he fell to his knees on the soft grass. Before Ezra could complain about the loss of contact, Vin deftly undid the undercover agent’s pants and drew out the hardened shaft.

Ezra looked down just as Vin parted his luscious lips and placed them over the tip of the undercover agent’s penis, leisurely swirling his tongue over the throbbing flesh. As Vin opened his mouth wider, Ezra leaned forward, placing his hands against the trunk of the tree for support, and slowly sinking his cock deeper into the warm, moist cavern. Vin immediately began sucking, his mouth moving hard and fast over the engorged organ, occasionally allowing Ezra to thrust deep into his throat. To add to the sensations his mouth was causing, Vin’s hands continuously fondled and caressed the undercover agent’s swollen balls and strong thighs.

Ezra came, shooting his seed deep into the sharpshooter’s throat, while Vin quickly swallowed and kept suckling until the undercover agent was completely spent.

Chris looked down at his watch, it was nearly time for Ezra’s seminar to start, definitely too late to seek him out now. At least Vin’s meeting was only supposed to last another half an hour after Ezra’s began, then Chris figured he could corner the sharpshooter. It wouldn’t be too difficult for Ezra to find them, especially if they were in the sharpshooter’s room, and when the undercover agent joined them Chris would be able to finish releasing his pent up frustration.

\----

Ezra stared blankly at the podium towards the front of the room, idly twirling a pencil through his fingers. He’d only been listening to the monotonous speaker for five minutes and already he was bored beyond belief. The undercover agent had hoped that he would run into Chris before his meeting started and had lingered around the hotel. Unfortunately, Chris hadn’t shown up anywhere the undercover agent was and Ezra hadn’t had any idea where to start looking for him. The only glimpse of their leader Ezra got was when he spotted Chris loitering in the lobby just as the undercover agent was entering one of the conference rooms. Ezra wondered whether Chris had just come back from wherever he and Vin had been dallying earlier.

They had probably gone for a walk, when Vin leaned over to run his lips and tongue around Chris’s ear. Ezra could just imagine the mischievous ‘no-one’s around, come here’ look the sharpshooter would have given Chris, knowing full well their leader wouldn’t have been able to resist.

Spinning Vin around so that he was facing the tree, Chris brushed aside the long soft hair and began kissing and licking the nape of the sharpshooter’s neck. Vin automatically leaned forward against the trunk of the tree while Chris’ strong, hard body lightly pressed against his from behind. Tilting his head, Vin waited until Chris’ lips brushed over his before plunging his tongue deep into their leader’s mouth, intensifying the kiss. As he sucked on the exploring tongue, allowing the sharpshooter to taste him, Chris gave up fumbling with the buttons on Vin’s shirt and began tearing at the material. As Chris’ hands found the heating flesh of the sharpshooter, he began to grind himself against the lean body with more force.

Vin broke the kiss when he felt Chris’ fingers undoing his jeans so that their leader could push them down and he stepped out of the cumbersome material. The sharpshooter couldn’t help but move with Chris’ body as a warm hand gripped his hardening shaft. It wasn’t long before Chris felt the wetness leaking from the engorged organ, and before Vin’s movements became more erratic, their leader moved his hand and used the moisture to prepare the sharpshooter’s opening.

Vin’s knees buckled as the fingers worked their way in and out of him, but Chris caught him, turned him around and lay him down on the bed of soft grass and leaves. Chris took a moment to undo his own jeans and draw his own throbbing erection out, spreading the liquid that was now also seeping from him over the aching flesh. Kneeling between the sharpshooter’s legs, Chris leaned over and ran his tongue down Vin’s well-muscled chest, soothing the scratches caused by the rough bark of the tree and even by their leader’s own fingers. Finally, Chris took Vin into his mouth and gave his penis one long, torturous suck, before lifting the sharpshooter’s ass and slowly entering the tight channel. Chris tried to keep his movements slow and languid, but when Vin reached back and dug his fingers into the bark of the tree, pushing down and forcing more of the rock, hard cock inside him, Chris’ thrusting became more urgent.

Feeling his impending release as all of Vin’s muscles were straining, Chris bit down, his teeth sinking into yielding skin, as his seed surged deep into the sharpshooter. Gently withdrawing from the body underneath him and noticing that Vin still needed relief, Chris quickly engulfed the throbbing erection, catching and swallowing the hot cum that poured from the sharpshooter’s cock.

Ezra shuffled in his seat, this seminar was certainly taking way too long for his comfort. A smile played over the undercover agent’s lips as he imagined going to Vin’s room afterwards. Hopefully, Ezra would find both Chris and Vin together, and he knew he’d have no hesitation in jumping in and releasing his pent up frustration.

\----

Nathan met Josiah, JD and Buck at the bar, and answered the question before any of them needed to ask, “Vin had to have a shot, some of the scratches were pretty deep but didn’t need stitches and he has a slight fever. Other than that, he’s fine.”

Buck smiled and nodded, “That sounds usual for Vin.”

“That’s true,” Josiah agreed. “Do you think he’ll still make it to dinner tonight?”

Nathan shrugged, “I don’t know. When we got back all he wanted to do was soak in a hot tub, put the antiseptic cream and bandages the doctor gave him on, and crawl into bed. The doctor also prescribed antibiotics, and we all know how well pills and Vin mix.”

JD screwed up his face, “Yeah, it doesn’t sound like we’ll be seeing him again today.”

“How was the seminar?” Nathan asked the kid.

“When JD told me what had happened, and since Buck and the kid already had plans, I offered to take the seminar,” Josiah answered. “And it was similar to all the other lectures.”

“That means boring,” Buck paraphrased.

All four men stopped talking and turned to stare at Chris when they noticed him approach the bar, looking a little haggard himself.

“Are you all right pard?” Buck asked when Chris had gotten close enough to hear.

“I’m fine,” Chris said, although he was more than a little disappointed that he’d missed Vin coming out of his seminar and now had to look for the sharpshooter instead. “Have any of you seen Vin?”

“He’s in his room,” Nathan answered, realising Chris must have been disappointed at missing the opportunity to make sure Vin was okay when they’d gotten back from the doctor.

Buck, JD and Josiah all jumped to the same conclusion as Nathan, thinking that one of the four of them had told their leader what had happened. Buck was about to reassure his friend that the sharpshooter was going to be fine, but Chris was already stalking towards the elevators.

“Guess he needs to see Vin’s alright for himself,” Josiah observed.

\----

Vin thought about not answering the door, he did have the ‘Do Not Disturb’ sign out, but figured it might be important if someone was willing to ignore it.

“Chris,” Vin stated. “What’s wrong?”

“I missed you,” Chris answered, entering the room and not noticing the slow painful way Vin closed the door.

“Okay,” Vin said a little confused. “Didn’t you talk to the guys....”

“Yeah, they’re downstairs at the bar,” Chris interrupted, reaching out and running a hand through Vin’s soft brown hair.

Vin was having trouble comprehending what was going on. Sure he’d expected a lecture from Larabee on being more careful when their leader found out what had happened from the others, but he hadn’t expected Chris to try and jump him. And from the look in Larabee’s eyes that’s exactly what he was planning on, throwing Vin onto the floor and jumping on him.

Vin shook his head, he ached all over, surely Chris could understand that he wasn’t feeling very sexy right at this moment, “I just wanna soak in the tub.”

“Sounds perfect,” Chris mumbled as he leaned over and kissed the sharpshooter.

Vin stood still, stunned. Chris never usually initiated this kind of behaviour when one of them was hurt, in fact he was usually the one that insisted Vin and Ezra wait until whichever person was injured was completely healed. The only thing Chris usually allowed was for them all to snuggle up together, bringing warmth and comfort to the hurt person. Although Vin would have loved to have Chris help him with the tub and removing his clothes, it was obvious that wasn’t what Chris had in mind.

When he felt strong arms wrap around him and the hard body brush against his injured one, Vin flinched and moved away from the embrace.

“Alone,” Vin sighed. “I just want peace and quiet.”

Chris stared at the sharpshooter blankly, what the hell? Surely whatever he and Ezra got up to this morning hadn’t wiped Vin out for the rest of the day. Did Vin mean for the rest of the day? Or just for the time being? And it wasn’t like Chris couldn’t go slow and easy, hell they had all afternoon, and then after dinner all night. Isn’t this what all three of them had planned on once their individual seminars were over anyway? What was Vin’s problem? But all Chris could manage to say through his mounting frustration was, “Fine,” before slamming out the door.

\----

Vin had just come out of the tub, applied the cream and bandages and was now painfully tugging on the sweat pants and t-shirt when he heard the light knock on the door. This time deciding it was best to ignore it, Vin quickly swallowed a couple of the antibiotics, however the knocking became more insistent. Why couldn’t Chris just leave him alone, Vin thought as he opened the door.

“Ezra? What are you doing here?” Vin’s surprise was evident.

“Now that the tedious business of the conference is over, I decided to come here to see if we could get down to some more pleasurable business,” Ezra answered, his emerald eyes sparkling in anticipation.

Vin wondered whether Ezra was serious, or maybe he hadn’t heard about Vin’s accident, “Didn’t you talk to the guys....”

“Yes, I ran into them at the bar,” Ezra interrupted. “They said you were up here, and that Chris had come up earlier. Is he still in the bathroom?” The undercover agent asked noting Vin’s damp hair.

Vin couldn’t believe this, he was hurt and sick, and all either Ezra or Chris could think about was sex, “No he’s not. I was just goin’ to bed.”

“Wonderful idea,” Ezra smiled, pushing Vin back onto the bed and lowering himself over the lean body. “I’m sure Chris will join us later.”

Vin grunted under the weight and shoved Ezra away, “No he won’t, and you won’t be here either. I just wanna sleep. Can’t you understand that and leave me alone?”

Ezra stood staring blankly at the sharpshooter, what the hell? Surely whatever he and Chris got up to this morning hadn’t incapacitated Vin for the rest of the day. Did Vin mean for the rest of the day? Or just for the time being? And it wasn’t like Ezra couldn’t take it slow and easy, hell they had all afternoon, and then after dinner all night. Isn’t this what all three of them had planned on once their individual seminars were over anyway? What was Vin’s problem? But all Ezra could manage to say through his mounting frustration was, “Fine,” before slamming out the door.

\----

Buck joined the five men at the table they’d booked for dinner, “Look’s like Vin’s not going to show.”

“Mr Tanner’s attitude has been atrocious since his dishevelled appearance this morning,” Ezra drawled.

“Yeah” JD smirked when he remembered how awful Vin had looked.

“He didn’t look that funny JD,” Nathan admonished.

“No, he didn’t look funny,” Chris agreed, a little disgruntled that JD and Nathan had both seen Vin as well and wondering how much they knew. He’d also just found out that Vin hadn’t bothered attending the seminar, and had to agree with Ezra concerning Vin’s moodiness. Although, Chris was a little surprised at Ezra, after all it was the undercover agent’s fault that Vin had looked dishevelled. Glancing over at Ezra, Chris noticed that the undercover agent didn’t look any worse for wear, “And it doesn’t excuse Vin’s bad attitude.”

“I s’pose he’s tired,” JD defended, a little unnerved by both Chris and Ezra’s callousness. “It wasn’t entirely all his fault.”

Ezra’s eyes widened, what exactly did Vin tell JD? And what was Chris’ problem? Especially considering their leader was the other person at fault. Ezra glanced over at Chris, well at least he didn’t look any worse for wear, “He hasn’t bothered showing up to defend himself.”

“Maybe one of us should go see if he wants to come down,” Buck suggested, hoping that Chris and Ezra would snap out of whatever was bothering them if the sharpshooter was nearby.

Nathan shook his head, “No, we should leave him be. But it would be a good idea for one of us to bring him something later, I don’t like the thought of him not eating anything at all.”

Ezra couldn’t believe this, they were actually contemplating serving Vin his dinner, “It does appear that Mr Tanner is too exhausted to socialise with his friends.”

“Or to attend his assigned seminar,” Chris added, wondering whether Ezra was gloating or whingeing.

“I attended that for him,” Josiah stated.

“What?” Chris stared at Josiah.

“I asked him to,” JD jumped in, worried that Chris was about to tell Josiah off, but regretted it when Larabee turned to stare at him instead. “So Nathan could take him to the doctor,” he added quickly.

“The doctor?” Both Chris and Ezra said in unison.

“Yeah,” JD realised that neither Ezra nor Chris knew what happened and took up the story. “When Vin went for a walk this morning, he met a little girl who was upset because a cat was stuck in a tree.....”

Chris and Ezra listened to JD’s story, both men realising that they’d jumped to the wrong conclusion when they’d seen the sharpshooter that morning. Embarrassed, Chris and Ezra looked at each other noting that the other had been speculating along the same lines. No wonder Vin had rejected them, he was hurt and sick and all either Ezra or Chris could think about was sex.

“If you guys saw how Vin looked this morning, what did you think was wrong with him?” JD’s question interrupted both men’s thoughts.

Lowering his eyes to the table, Ezra mumbled something incoherent.

“We’ll bring him some food,” Chris changed the subject and took the opportunity to get out of there.

Ezra was also grateful to be getting away from the confused, questioning stares and jumped to his feet to follow their leader.

\----

Ezra had explained to the reception staff that their friend was sick and that he and Chris wanted to bring him some food, but didn’t want to disturb him if he was sleeping. Finally, convincing the girl at the front desk to give him a spare key.

As they headed towards Vin’s room both men admitted to what they’d been imagining, and that they’d both tried to take their frustration out on the sharpshooter that afternoon. The two men fell silent as they quietly entered the room to find the bed empty. Placing the tray of food on the table, Chris followed Ezra to bathroom, where Vin was trying to spread some of the antiseptic cream on the scratches on his back and reapply the bandages.

“Let me help you with that,” Ezra took the cream and began gently smoothing it into the skin on Vin’s back.

“We’re sorry about before,” Chris whispered huskily into the sharpshooter’s ear as he stood at Vin’s side, taking some of the cream and then crouching so that he was eye-level with some of the scratches on Vin’s hip, lightly rubbing the salve over the area.

“We jumped to the wrong conclusion when we saw you this morning,” Ezra added, his southern accent thickening. “Are we forgiven?”

“Yeah,” Vin sighed, not really taking in what they were saying right now, just happy that both Ezra and Chris were here and making him feel better instead of attacking him.

Once they’d reapplied the bandages, Chris nodded to the door, “There’s some food out there, you should see if you can eat something. We’ll get cleaned up.”

Vin nodded and shuffled painfully out the door. Chris and Ezra winced when they saw how stiffly the sharpshooter moved, and they each berated themselves for not picking up on the fact that Vin had been hurt.

“I guess we were so wrapped up in our sexual fantasies and frustrations, that we failed to notice the real reason behind Vin’s bedraggled appearance,” Ezra voiced what they both were thinking.

Chris grinned ferally as he remembered his fantasy and realised that Ezra had been just as frustrated as he’d been all day.

By the time Chris and Ezra had finished playing out everything they’d imagined the other had done with Vin and cleaned themselves up, the sharpshooter had finished picking at his food and had climbed back into bed.

Ezra and Chris carefully slid into bed on either side of Vin. “Is there anything you need?” Chris asked, his voice still husky.

“No, this is fine,” Vin said drowsily and snuggled closer to the warm bodies of his lovers. Suddenly a though occurred to the sharpshooter, “What conclusions did you guys jump to this morning?”

Ezra smiled, “Let’s just say, next time the evidence points towards you having been attacked, the culprit won’t be a kitten.”

The End


End file.
